I've Met You Before?
by tehstorytellarh
Summary: A story of love, cheating, hurt and all stuff like that. If you don't like swearing, I would suggest not reading. Kind of OOC characters, getting more in character as time goes on. Read and review, love you all, cass.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya guys, wanted to let you all know, with this new story, that I will NOT be continuing 'True Love Comes With A Price'. I just can't think of ANYWHERE to go with it, terribly sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger for that. SPOILERS: It was just Katniss and Finnick decide they don't mix well, Finn goes out with Annie, Kat forgives Peeta, boom. Crappy first story, but thought it was great. SORRY ALL! Love you all, hope you like THIS fanfic. 3**

_**Peeta POV**_

Mmf. Warm bread at 5.00 in the morning, AMAZING. I just love getting up early, even if it means two seconds of hugging warm bread. Of course, I need to get ready for school. I'm friendly with the baker, so he lets me have free bread, amazingly nice of him. He told me his daughter was coming down from London, which is nice. He moved here, to Australia because of the beautiful weather, so he could follow his dream.

'Oh, that's really nice. Are any other family members coming down also?' I ask politely.

'Yes indeed. My wife, my sister-in-law and my brother also. They have all missed me amazingly, it's just heart-warming.' Mark tells me.

'That's lovely, but I should be going home now. Don't want to be late to school.' I tell him.

'Right you are Peet. See you tonight, you start at 5.30.' I've worked for Mark since I was 15, that's when we were being friendly to each other.

I walk to my house with my hands in my pockets. Maybe I would see his daughter at school and I could show her around. That would make her feel welcome. As I get to my front door, I turn and see Mark closing his bakery door and basically running to the train station.

_Good for him.. _I think. _He must be really excited to see his family again._

_**LATER AT SCHOOL..**_

_**Annie POV**_

Oh yay, back to school! I'm super excited to see Finnick, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and Cato. Yes, Cato too. Oh wait, hold on thoughts, I'm getting a call. From Peeta, judging by the ringtone.

_**I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone so long, I'm running out of time, I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life.**_

**Me: Hey Peeta.**

**Peeta: Heya Annie. You're on speaker with The Victors.**

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Them: SUP.**

**Me: So, what's going on?**

**Peeta: There's a new girl, Mark's daughter, coming today. Mark, the baker? His daughter is coming to Jabberjay High today, keep an eye out for new students.**

**Me: Sure. SEE YA GUYS!**

**Them: BAIII!**

Kay, one last check.

Keys? Yep.

Sunnies? Yuup.

Phone? No. DAMN IT.

I run back to my room, nab my phone and bolt to the door.

'BYE MUM, BYE DAD!' I scream, locking the door behind me.

_**Finnick POV**_

Okay, Peet said to look for the new girl. She should look like Mark, so that's good. Let's check the registration office. **(A/N: If this is wrong, sorry. I call it that because I feel like it. But I am Aussie. 3)**

'Oh hello Finnick!' Effie trills. Oh dear lord, not this again.

'Hello Effie. Any new students this semester?' I ask.

'Yes indeed, only one.' Effie replies, seriously this time.

'Name? I would like to show him or her around.'

'Oh Finnick, you never cease to amaze me with your friendly ways. Her name is Katniss Everdeen.'

Nice name. Sounds pretty. Haha brain, I'm dating ANNIE. Gosh.

'Thanks a bunch Effie. See you later, in..?' Effie does a number of classes, and I have one of hers today.

'My class today is P.E.' Oh god, be prepared for ballet Finn.

Let's go find Peeta now.

**A/N: Heya guys! How did I do? Third story so far. LOVE IT! Let's try and get to 5 reviews? Love you all, bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya guys! Thanks to . .33 and rochay97 for reviewing. I'm liking this story more than the other, so thanks to all. Hope you like this chapter. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Katniss POV**_

Okay, Mum, Prim, Kamryn, Felix and I are pulling into Flinders St Station. **(A/N: I know, I'm using real places, then HG "fake" places, but don't worry. It makes the story.. fiction? I dunno.)**

I'm so excited to see Dad again. Apparently Prim is too, she's squeezing my hand so tight.

'ALL ABOARD THE TRAIN!' The conductor screams. That's our time to leave.

'Come on little duckling. Can't be late to see Dad, can we?' I whisper in Prim's ear.

She jumps up, nabs her bag, and sprints down the train stairs, almost bowling down the conductor on the way.

'Hahaha.' He laughs.

Mum, Kamryn , Felix and I jump off the train, and I immediately spot Dad. Hugging Prim tightly and caressing her hair.

'Katty!' He exclaims when he sees me. He releases Prim and runs to hug me, Mum, Kamryn and Felix.

'I've missed you so much Dad..' I say happily.

'I know baby, I know.' He whispers.

After our huge hug-fest, Dad says I have to go to school, and offers to take me there.

'I would LOVE to.' I say, jumping at the chance.

Dad takes all my luggage 'I like to call it all your items.' and props it either in the back seat, or on top of the car, tied together with rope.

'Here we are cutie, your high school, JabberJay High.' He exclaims proudly.

'See you tonight Dad. Love you.' I kiss his cheek, then walk into my new school for the next year. I'm in senior year now, yay. I miss Finnick back home, who moved about two years ago, if he were here, I would be much more confident. His winning smile would make everyone melt. If only he were here now.

_**Finnick POV**_

'Thanks for the info Effie, I will see you in P.E.'

'No worries Finnick. We're doing cricket today, to tell you.' YES! No ballet equals happy Finnick.

I turn to go find Peeta and tell him the information, but I crash into someone.

'Oh god, sorry you right there?' I ask, helping the person stand up.

'Yeah, I'm fine thank you. God, it's not raining here. It's ama-' She cuts off here, staring at my face, while I stare at hers.

It's oddly familiar, but yet extremely beautiful. But I wouldn't date her, I'm dating Annie. Astonishing grey eyes, and wavy chocolate brown hair.

'Finn? Finnick Odair?' She whispers. Now, as I stare into her eyes deeper, I remember her.

'Katniss! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in London!' I exclaim.

'I moved here to see my dad. He works at Everdeen's Pastries and Breads.' Well. I found Peeta's girl.

'Do you want me to show you around?' I ask happily, glad to be reunited with my best friend.

'Sure! Can I see your schedule?' Does she have to ask?

'You don't need to ask. When did you become so... lady-like?' I hold my hand over my heart, feigning shock.

'I didn't. It's this damned school.' She grumbles.

After a while of showing her around, and finding out that we have most classes together, I take her to meet The Victors.

'They sound SOOOOO intimidating.' She responds playfully, punching my arm.

'I know. But I'm like... their bodyguard. Or as you used to say..' I trail off, letting her say it with her appealing accent.

'The Cube of Meat.' She responds promptly.

'Yep. Here they are. You ready Kitty Kat?' I ask.

'You know I am.' She responds, puffing her chest out.

'Let's go.'

_**Peeta POV**_

Finnick texted the whole group earlier that he had found the new girl, and was showing her around. I wanted to see her, and welcome her to the school, sort of as a 'thank you' to Mark.

There's Finnick, and a girl playfully punching his arm.

She's absolutely stunning. Chocolate brown wavy hair, astonishing grey eyes. She is amazing.

'Hey everybody. This... is KATNISS.' Finnick responds, picking her up and holding her, and the sun reflects on her hair, making her look angelic. Apart from the fact she's punching Finnick's arm.

'FINNICK ODAIR YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW. DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOUR FRIENDS WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE WERE 5.' She screams.

'Oooh, what happened?' Annie asks.

'Annie, let her introduce herself.' Finnick says, whimpering. Katniss is holding his finger down and is on his back.

'Go ahead.' I say in wonder.

'My name is Katniss, formerly known to SOME PEOPLE' She puts emphasis on some people, glaring at Finnick.

'As Kitty. I am in senior year. And I am Finn's bestie. I hope. ' She claims.

'Do you wanna join our group? I mean, you've already met some people, but y'know.' Madge asks.

'Er, I sorta already am in a group.' What? Whose? Oh no, not that one.

'Whose?!' Gale asks, freaking out.

'Delly Cartwright's.'

This is terrible. The girl I now like, is in the bitchiest group at JabberJay High.

**A/N: Hey guys! Second chapter was long right? Follow me on Twitter for occasional spoilers for the next chapters, love you all. Twitter name is – tehstorytellarh**

**LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter! YAAAAAY! So, this is the chapter from a COMPLETELY different POV. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

**-tehstorytellarh**

**_Delly POV_**

**__**Okay, there's a new chick at _**school**_ today, and she's gonna join The Victors? Uhm, NO. Heehee. Just so I can have yummy Peeta to myself, she will join The Mockingjays with me, Enobaria and Rue. I'll get her to be a cheerleader too. Help boost up her rep.

Sweet, she's over with The Victors now. All of them are glaring at me, with angry expressions. Haha, Gale looks like a potato whenhe's angry. I walk over to Katniss and say,

'C'mon Kitty, we're going to be late for try-outs!' I exclaim. We could be good friends. She just needs to be girlier. And popular.

'Kay Del, I'll meet you in the gym in a sec!' She tells me, blushig furiously.

And my plan begins.

**Peeta POV**

What? She's in Delly's group now? Wait, Finnick calls her Kitty... I remeber the trees from when we were 5..

Oh no. Silent, sullen Katniss.. London and Delly have made you girly, cheerleader Katniss.

'Erm, Katniss, can I talk to you alone for a sec?'

'Sure.' Everyone whistles and Katniss waves to someone BEHIND the group.

'Katniss, do you remeber The Meadow? And Finnick's... incident?' I ask carefully.

'Wait, Peeta? Peeta Mellark, stomper extraordinare?!' She yells.

'Kat, what happened to silent and sullen? Since when do you like people like Delly and cheerleading?' I exclaim.

Her answer is simple.

'Since now.'

Then she runs off to Gloss, kisses him on the cheek, and the two walk hand-in-hand to the gym together.

Talking and walking and holding hands.

And I hate it.

**A/N: Hey guys, did you like it? Updated this chapter from my iPod at 10.30 at night, sorry for any mistakes. JEALOUS PEETA AND DELLYS PLAN REVEALED! Dun dun dun! LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter YAYYYY! So, someone asked me : **

'**How is she in the group if she hasn't even met Delly?' Well, I forgot to say. Finnick showed Katniss around, but they still had classes. In the classes that Katniss didn't have Finnick in, she had Delly. So, Delly thought Katniss was prettier than her, that she might take Peeta away from Delly. So, Delly made Katniss in her group, so that she couldn't get close to Peeta by being in The Victors. GOT IT? LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Delly POV**_

Finally, Kat is here. I think we're actually FRIENDS now. I have faith that she won't get close to Peeta. I need to tell her something important.

'Hey, Kat! Come here for a sec!' I yell across the gym.

'What's up Del?' She asks me.

'You know Peeta Mellark?' I whisper. This is secret.

'Yeah, we were friends before I moved to London when I was five.' She whispers back. WHAT. The silent, sullen Katniss is now girly, cheerleader Katniss. I am a miracle worker.

'I like him. Do you like anyone?' I ask happily. She doesn't seem to like him. Good.

'Yeah, I really like Gloss. He even asked me out. I kissed him on the cheek and we walked to the gym together, holding hands.' Ooooh, she's blushing. Cute.

'Awesome, he obvs luuurves you.' I whisper.

'Let's go back to the routine. Who knows, one of us might get head cheerleader.' I smile at her warmly and it's obvious.

This girl is making me nicer, happier, and all round better to be around.

_**Katniss POV**_

**Me: Kay, see you later.**

**Gloss: See ya cutie.**

I hang up on Gloss and lay on my bed. Delly and I both got on the cheerleading team, so now we want to be co-captains or captains.

I decide to open my window to let some air in, and see some familiar eyes on me.

'Hey Peeta. What's up?' He's staring at me.

'Katniss. I mean, cheerleader? Going out with Gloss? Why?' I thought he didn't care.

'One. Cheerleading is fun, I love it and it's amazing to be with Delly alot. She's a nice person.' I glare at him to prove my point.

'Two. Gloss is hot, and he likes me too. Even if it doesn't work, Del said there would be way more people that would date me.' I reply angrily. Why does he care?!

'Why are you so _**stupid Katniss?!'**_ He practically yells at me. Now THAT IS IT.

'I AM NOT STUPID! I HAVE BEEN AN OUTCAST MY WHOLE LIFE, AND I FINALLY FEEL HAPPY AND MY _**BEST FRIEND**_ CALLS ME STUPID!' I scream at him.

'Katniss you don't understand.' He tries reasoning. Nuh uh. This is NOT how it works.

'_**What don't I understand?!' **_I spit at him.

'**Katniss, I-I... I like you. Alot.' **

What did Peeta just say?

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter, sorry it's short, but I have a friend over tonight and I need to talk to her. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! I know, I am amazing. Happy to see all the happy reviews, feedback is wonderful. So, Kitty found out Peeta likes her. OOOOOOOOOOOH! How will she react? Now, on 'I've Met You Before?' LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Peeta POV**_

Oh. My. Fucking. GOD. What the hell did I just say?! Now Katniss is standing there, with a shocked expression on her face.

'Wha... what... what did you just say?' She breathes, her hands closing onto the top of the windowsill.

'I-I...I like you.' I whisper, just loud enough that she can hear. As soon as she hears this, she slams the windowsill down, closing the world out from her window.

I sigh angrily, wondering why I even started this fight. Katniss is sure to tell Delly, Enobaria and Rue**. (A/N: I know, Rue and Enobaria come into the story in a few chapters, don't worry. Be happy.)** I wonder if Delly is using Katniss. Or if she actually LIKES Katniss. I can't believe that I have to go to school and mess with that tomorrow. I still have to, whether I like it or not.

_**TOMORROW AT SCHOOL**_

_***SCHOOL BELL RINGS***_

Ohhh no. Delly is coming towards me, and the students are flooding the hallways, so I can't really move. Everyone parts way for Delly, afraid if they don't she will spread rumors about them.

'Hi Peeta.' Delly coos. Nuh uh. Not getting me Delly. Not this time.

'Hello Delly.' I say coldly.

'Do you wanna go to The Capitol tonight? It's a quadruple date.' She replies, not taking my icyness into account.

'Fine. But only this once.' I reply, accepting defeat.

'Yay! See you tonight, meet me at The Capitol.' She starts jumping up and down.

All I can think is,

_**Who else is on this double date?**_

_**Katniss POV**_

Clove, Annie, Madge and Delly came over to my house about 2 hours ago to get ready for the date. Delly brought her things, so we could get changed together. After Clove, Madge and Annie spent 2 hours with Delly, they ACTUALLY like her. Clove said to me,

'I never thought that I would be friends with Delly. She's super nice. You did this to her y'know.'

Delly has been ecstatic all day. She asked Peeta out as her date for the quadruple date, and got co-captain in cheerleading, with me getting captain.

'Kitty, you look beautiful.' Madge coos.

'A little more blush.' Delly comments.

'Yes, that would put her look over the edge.' Annie says.

Clove dabs some more blush on my cheeks, following Annie and Delly's opinions.

'Ready?' Delly says about 5 minutes later.

'Ready.' And then the girls yell 'BYE!' and Delly and I walk to The Capitol.

_**Peeta POV  
**_Okay, Delly told me to wear casual, so I'm wearing jeans, a t-shirt and Converse.

I start walking to The Capitol and when I get there I tell the waiter my name.

'Peeta Mellark.' I state.

'Here with Delly Cartwright.' I sigh.

'This way sir.' The waiter tells me, beckoning me forward. When he reaches the table with everyone, I finally see who I'm on this date with.

Rue is with Thresh, Enobaria is with Brutus, I'm with Delly and Gloss is with... Katniss. Of course.

Katniss and Gloss are talking and sitting really close. Gloss flicks Katniss' hair away from her ear and whispers something to her, causing her to giggle. What is Gloss doing.

Katniss and Gloss stay that close for the rest of dinner, so I decide to talk to Delly.

'So, Delly, you look... nice tonight.' I state, trying not to overdo it.

'Thanks, you look handsome.' She says, no flirtation. What's up with Delly?

'Are you okay? You're not flirting with me CONSTANTLY. Like you do. No offence.' I tell her. She should know.

'Yeah, just meeting Katniss made me.. a better person I guess. I don't pick on people as much and she makes me happier. Not a lezzo though.' She tells me and then starts laughing.

I walk Delly home, who incidentally, lives in the same neighbourhood as Katniss and I.

'Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow.' She says, giving me a quick hug.

'Guess so. See you Delly.' I smile at her, and she smiles back. Katniss can really change people.

I see Gloss walking Katniss home in front of me. She's shaking, probably from the cold. Gloss hands his jacket over, and Katniss smiles and hugs him. I'm so angry that Gloss gets Katniss, not me.

When they arrive at Katniss' house, she kisses Gloss. Not on the cheek. On. The. Fucking. Mouth.

This is the worst night of my life.

_**So far.**_

**A/N: Like it? I'm so good at updating right? Btw, song for this chapter is – 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World. It's one of my graduation songs for grade six, and gives a pretty good explanation of some people's lives around teenage years. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

**-pyro xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya guys. Like the last chapter? I know I did. I would like to say a big thanks to... FirePearl97. THANK YOU! Reviewing on a few chapters means alot. Review and you might be mentioned! 3 LOVE YOU ALL, TWIST CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Peeta POV**_

_***SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY***_

'See you tonight Mark.' I tell Mark, shaking his hand.

'DAAD! KATNISS BRAIDED MY HAIR!' A little girl screams from upstairs.

'Hold on one second Peeta. Yes Prim?' He yells, walking upstairs

'KATNISS BRAIDED MY HAIR! COME AND SEE!'

'IT LOOKS AMAZING PRIM.'

'NO, IT'S ALL FLOPPY.'

'IT IS NOT!'

'IT IS!'

About five seconds later, Katniss comes down stairs and sees me standing in the doorway.

'Peeta.' She greets me, smiling. I just noticed she's wearing a cheerleader uniform. She also has... a blue and yellow ribbon in her hair? She's head-cheerleader?

'Katniss. Do you want to walk to school with me?' I ask.

'Would love to.' She smiles again, and we walk out the door.

Once we get to school, Katniss says bye and goes over to the bleachers to find Gloss. I don't even want to know.

I walk to my locker, which is next to Finn's locker.

'Hey dude. Haven't talked to you in a while.' He says, sneaking up on me.

'I know. So, any news?' I've been out of the loop, working overtime for Mark.

'Well, Clove just told me she saw Katniss running from the bleachers crying.'

'What?!' I exclaim, my eyes basically popping out of my head.

'Annie is going to call me soon, and tell me what happened.

_**I love you, I can't explain, the feelings plain to me, say can't you see.**_

Finnick blushes 'Really?' as the ringtone plays.

**Finn+Peeta: Hey Annie.**

**Annie: Finnick, I know why Kat was crying.**

**Finnick: Peeta's with me too y'know.**

**Annie: Hi Peeta. So, apparently, last night, Gloss asked Katniss to be his girlfriend. Kat said yes. Today, she went behind the bleachers looking for him, because he said to meet him there last night. So, Kitty goes there and sees Gloss kissing Glimmer. **

**Finn+Peeta: WHAT?! Glimmer? She's cheating on Marvel?**

**Annie: Duh. Gloss broke away and saw Katniss, wah, I'm so sorry, never do it again, blah blah blah. Kitty broke up with him and ran to the Art Room to find Cinna. Cinna was really nice and consoled her about it. He said, if she wants to be happy, she should follow her heart. Either that or she can be happy and cliché and date the football captain or the quarterback, like on Glee.**

**Finn+Peeta: We'll be on the football bleachers. Bring Kat and meet us there. Bye.**

Finnick is so mad, I swear he will explode.

And Gloss will die.

Not literally but, y'know.

_**Katniss POV**_

I can't believe Gloss would cheat on me the night after he asks me to be his girlfriend. Cinna told me he would love to see me be Quinn or Rachel from Glee, and end up dating the quarterback, which made to laugh.

'Kitty, let's go. We're meeting Finn and Peeta on the bleachers.' Annie calls me.

'Why are we meeting them?' I sniffle.

'They wanna help you get better.' She says, lending a hand to help me get up.

'Okay.' I agree, and we walk to the bleachers, Annie glaring at everyone who looks at me.

Once we arrive at the bleachers, Peeta and Finnick are sitting at the very top, watching us.

'Kat, it's okay. He's just trash, not worth it.' Finnick tells me straight away.

'I know, Fin. It's just.. it hurts, y'know?' It's true, my heart is breaking into millions of pieces.

'We know Kat. We've had our fair share of break-ups.' Annie says.

'Yeah, we've all had our hearts broken.' Peeta tells me, and I smile sadly.

Peeta walks home next to me, and I decide to ask him why.

'Why are you walking next to Miss Cry-A-Lot?' I ask, nudging his arm.

'It's perfectly alright to cry, Kitty. And I have to work tonight.' That means he must be Dad's loyal employee.

'Oh, okay. I live upstairs from where you work then.' I tell him, and he laughs.

'Peeta! You're early for your shift!' My dad exclaims, opening the door.

'Well, gee, hey dad.' I say, smiling.

'Prim wants to consult you about your hair braiding skills.' Dad tells me.

'PRIM! I TOLD YOU, IT LOOKS FINE!' I scream, stomping inside.

_**Peeta POV**_

It looks like Katniss has forgotten the.. incident a few nights ago.

'KATNISS. IT. LOOKS. TERRIBLE. CAN YOU REDO IT?!' A girl screams, probably Prim, Kat's little sister.

I get to work making cakes for weddings and anniversaries, then about an hour since I started working, Katniss comes downstairs, wearing...a silvery short dress, not even to the knees. With silver curls in her hair, like she's at an old beauty salon.

She notices me staring, and says,

'Do you like it? I mean, does it look real?' What?

'What do you mean?' I turn my head to the side, curious.

'Are you SERIOUS? It's my costume for "Grease" tonight.' Oh. Wait, what's Grease?

'Er.. what's Grease?' Well, I've set off a bomb.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S GREASE?! IT'S ONE OF THE GREATEST MOVIES OF ALL TIME, PEETA.' Well. Might want to watch that.

I'll go see it at school, if Kat is in it.

_**LATER, AT THE GREASE MUSICAL.**_

_**Gloss POV *muhahahahah***_

I'm waiting backstage, waiting for 'Beauty School Dropout' to start.. I feel so stupid. Why did I tell Katniss to meet me behind the bleachers at THAT time? Now I'm in the shit.

Katniss walks past me, her silvery dress shimmering as she walks. She runs towards someone, her arms out, who is it?

It's Peeta. _That fucking bastard took Katniss away from me.. it's his fault._ I think, trying to make myself feel better. The music is starting, and there's Katniss. She's so beautiful. I wish I was Danny, not Kenickie. **(A/N: That's right, I did my research.)**

Katniss is twirling and looking beautiful.

I miss her.

Why am I so stupid?

**A/N: THAT'S RIGHT! I DID RESEARCH! *fist pump* So yeah, the twist has begun. YOU ALL GOT YOUR WISH! I BROKE THEM UP AT THE COST OF NOTHING! So yeah. I was watching the Grease episode of Glee (season 4) and I luuuurved it. SONG OF TEH CHAPTER IS...**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You by Glee / Olivia Newton John**

**LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

***this chapter was over 1000!**


	7. QUICK AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT

**Hello guys! Quick note, I now have a website! Mainly for tehstorytellarh, spoilers and new stories included. The URL is .com ! LOVE YOU ALL, READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am writing this the night before a sleepover AND graduation dress shopping, cause I feel bad if I don't update. Here you are, some PEENISS action! And maybe some Gadge, haven't really done that yet, best friend said it would help me get better at writing. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

**_Katniss POV_**

**__**I'm soo glad we did Grease. It brought a few songs to mind about my life now.

'I'm hopelessly devoted to youu, but now there's no-where to hide, since you pushed my love asidee!' I sing to myself, spinning around my room.

'Having fun?' Delly asks me. I whip around.

'Fool, forget him.' She tells me, smiling.

'Not a sing along.' I plead.

'I just came to say, I don't like Peeta. Honestly, you and Peeta would look great. He isn't my type, and I've started dating Mike. The new kid. He's nice, cute and an amazing dancer. If I were you, I would think about Peeta.' She tells me, before walking out of the house.

I do like Peeta. Alot. And I think he likes me too. I'll talk to him.

_**Peeta POV**_

_****_There's a knock on the front door.

'I GOT IT!' I yell, and open the door before my brothers.

'Hi Peeta.' Katniss says, smiling.

'Hey Kat.' Why is she here when she could be with Prim?

'Could we go for a walk? I need to tell you something important.' Oh gosh, what is it?

We walk to the Meadow, under the tree where Finnick had his 'accident'.

'What's up Kat?'

'I, I really like you Peeta. As... more than a friend.' She tells me, going bright red.

'I... I like you too Kat.' I tell her, and she looks up at me.

'But I... I really REALLY like you.' I tell her. I begin to tell her more, but she cuts me off by kissing me. It's soft, and she smells like rain and flowers. She wraps her arms around my neck and suddenly, everythig is alrigt

Because the pieces have fallen into place

**A/N: Like it? I promise, Gadge next chapter, after that Fannie, then normal chapters. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heeey. I came back from my sleepover last night, went to sleep at 2.30 in the morning. WEEEW! I talked to Tree, and I'm adding her on Textie now. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Gale POV**_

Why do we have to do History? I mean, when are we going to use history facts in life? NEVER. That's when. But, there is one person that's listening. Madge. She's so beautiful, and she breaks every single heart in JabberJay High. She doesn't even know it, which makes her even more beautiful. She's sitting there, twirling her hair in one finger, and taking notes with one hand. The bell rings and she stops twirling her hair and closes her book, then puts her pen behind her ear. **(A/N: I always do that. Do you girls out there do it too?)**

On her way out, she brushes past me, putting a note on my desk and a hand on my shoulder, then continues walking. I look at the note she put down for me.

_**Dear Gale, **_

_**Meet me at the apple tree behind school in 10 minutes.**_

_**-Madge**_

_**Xoxo**_

Oh dear lord. Madge, the prettiest girl at JabberJay High, just asked me to meet her behind school.

OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD!

_**Madge POV**_

I'm waiting at the apple tree, waiting for Gale to come. It's been nine minutes and he isn't here. I'm about to leave and go to class when I see him walking up to the tree.

I smile at him, and he looks at me curiously.

'Hiya Gale.' I say, my face going red.

'Hey Madge. So, what's up?' Ohh, he's so good with words. I fumble in my mind and say,

'Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you something.' Oh, why would I tell him this? I haven't even told Kitty, Clover or Annie yet.

'What is it? Are you okay Madge?' He asks, putting a strong hand on my shoulder. Oh my god, I think I might faint.

'I.. I'm dropping out of high-school.' I blurt out.

'What? Madge, why? And what are you going to do?' He says, hugging me.

'I.. I wanna go to beauty school.' I admit, my cheeks burning.

'Madge, seriously? A beauty school? What about your life here?' He asks, putting extra sarcasm on my pancakes.

'Look, calm down. Just... let me pour some cheer-up on your pancakes.' I say.

Now, I'm just sad.

'Madge, you can't leave here.' He says, shaking his head.

'Why not?' I say furiously. He can't decide my life, that's MY job.

He kisses me. I mean, really kisses me. Not like, on the cheek, on the lips. This is not how I imagined my first kiss. I wanted it to be with Gale, of course. But not because I'm leaving for beauty school.

I wanted it to be real.

_**Annie POV (Double couple action!)**_

I wait silently, focusing intently on the water, and the sounds around me. Beetee is holding a flag and a gun in his hands, waiting for all the swimmers from JabberJay.

'SWIMMERS!' He yells. That means we have to scream our names, starting with the captain.

'ANNIE!' I scream.

'FINNICK!' He screams, winking at me. Oh, he makes my knees melt.

The yelling names continues, then the race begins.

'READY...

'SET...

'GO!'

I jump off the platform as soon as Beetee shoots the gun. I hear people screaming, but I pay no mind to it.

I continue swimming through the pool, my arms cutting through the waves. I touch the end of the wall in the pool with my hands, pushing myself off at the same time.

I swim quickly, not letting anything distract me. I can sense the wall in front of me, about 3 or so metres. I swim faster, knowing Finnick would be right behind me. I touch the end wall and come up for air, while Beetee walks over and raises my hand up, claiming I was the winner.

'That was some nice swimming over there.' Finnick says as we dry ourselves off.

'Thanks, you were good too.' I say, blushing.

'Meet me behind the apple tree behind the school in 15.' He whispers, then he's gone.

Oh my god, I just talked to Finnick Odair.

**A/N: Heya GUYS. I had grad practise, OH MY GOD THE TEACHERS MADE IT SUCK. But, I found my dress. Top is black sequins and bottom is black satin. YAY! Hope you like this chapter, I lurrve Glee, LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW  
**


	10. IM SORRY! FORGIVE ME!

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY BUT IT'S JUST THAT IT'S BEEN CHRISTMAS AND THE END OF THE WORLD AND GRADUATION AND OH MY GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'm posting this to let you viewers know I am still alive and that LONG chapters are on the way, drama included. Couples break up, get together and have heart-wrenching fights, all with I laugh maniacally. *creeper laugh* Also, I will hopefully be getting a webcam soon, so I MIGHT be doing a YouTube series of vlogs and stuff. Might play games, story updates. More info on that later, LOVE YOU ALL LONG CHAPTERS COMING TODAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note : I AM BACKIES! I am making this sort of a double chapter, but it will be super long. *i hope* Couples get together, break up and have massive, heartwrenching fights, all while I laugh maniacally. *creeper laugh* More updates on the possible YouTube channel later, love you all xoxo.**

_**Gale POV **_

It's the day after Madge and I kissed. I've tried to call her and persuade her to stay at JabberJay, but she hasn't answered any of my calls. I haven't really talked to anyone lately. I decide to take a well-deserved trip to the woods far from civilians, and I grab my heavy jacket, it is fairly cold today.

I say goodbye to my mum and Posy, then head out the door. Vick is out with his 'lady friend' and Rory is at Prim's house. I stroll through the town, waving to people from school and in the shops that see me buying for my family. Mum is rather old and tired now, so I usually go into town to buy and supply for our family.

I get to the chain-link fence within 15 minutes, and slide underneath with ease. This fence is just here to look threatening, it's never electrified, for 'the safety of the people'.

I quietly jog towards the trees I know so well, that used to be my safe haven. I used to escape here almost everyday with Katniss, but she would never come here, she's changed drastically. I find an old tree with carvings ingraved into it. To anyone else, these carvings would mean nothing. To Katniss and I, they signal that our bows, arrows, and knives are hidden in here. The knives are wrapped in leaves, to stop you getting cut from sticking your hand in there. I reach in gently, and feel the wooden handle of my bow, engraved with my initials in rough letters. I feel around a bit more to see if Katniss kept her bow in here, only to find it's bare, apart from several knives.

I shrug, Katniss must've taken her bow ages ago. I turn to walk further into the forest, when I see something, clearly not a squirrel, climb up a tree. I squint into the leaves, trying to identify what it could be. That's when I realize I'm staring behind where I was inclined to go. I turn to walk away, further into the forest, like I had intended, when I realize I'm staring directly into the head of an arrow.

I gasp and drop my bow and quiver of arrows. I back away quickly and quietly, before noticing that my assailant has dropped their weapons also. Not onto the ground, but away from my face, away from the death blow. They run up to me and I hug them, realizing it wasn't a killer or a vigilante, it was only Katniss.

'What are you doing here?' We ask at the same time, then start laughing.

'I just... I came for the peace and quiet. It calms me, having to listen to the sounds of nature.' She says, while leading me to our special place.

'How do you remember the path so vividly?' I ask in wonder. I never could've gotten this far with my own knowledge.

'I've remembered this path for years. It was you that wasn't paying attention.' She laughs and flicks some loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

We quietly talk and laugh together at our old place, overlooking the town. We go back into town underneath the fence at dusk, so our families don't get too worried. We half the berries, fish and the herbs we collected on the walk back to the fence, then go our separate ways, hugging each other, like old times.

_**Peeta POV **_

_***THE NEXT DAY, ALL THE GROUP AT THE MOVIES GOING TO WATCH A MOVIE duh***_

We walk into the movie theatre and show our tickets to the ticket dude, I have no idea what his 'official' name is. I want to sit next to Katniss, obviously, but she is stuck to Gale and Finnick like glue. What's up with her lately? I mean, we spend most of our time together at school, but on Friday she ditched to go to the woods. I don't know what happened in there, but she's been spending more time with Gale than me. Not that I'm jealous or anything. Peeta Mellark does not get jeal- Okay, maybe I'm jealous.

We all sit down in this weird square. Annie, Clove and Katniss are in the first row. Behind them, Finnick, Cato and Gale. Behind them it's Madge, Johanna and I. We all decided to watch Breaking Dawn Part 2. **(AU: Good movie. HATERS, I was forced to see it. Shut up. ILY)**

**TWO HOURS LATER (I'm lazy)**

We're all walking back to my house, for a huge sleepover. The girls sleep upstairs and the boys sleep downstairs. All the beds, or should I say, sleeping bags, are set up, courtesy of my mum. We're all laughing at Katniss, Clove and Johanna doing Gangnam Style down the street, progressively scaring the whole neighbourhood. The three girls get to my place before all of us, the trio sweating heavily, probably because they were flailing their knees/legs all over the place. My dad opens the door, luckily, and sees the three girls sweating and the rest of us falling over in laughter. He guides us around to the lounge room where we can play all sorts of things. *wink* We sit in a circle, with Katniss on my right, next to her is Clove, then next to her is Madge, then Gale, then Annie, then Johanna and Finnick on my left. Cato had to leave to help his parents at home, so without him we will go.

'Okay, what should we play?' Katniss asks, looking around the group.

'Ooh, let's play ... um... truth or dare!' Annie squealed, clapping her hands. All the girls shared a look together and then nodded mischievously. Oh god, this was not gonna be good.

'Okay, who wants to go first?' I stated. Finnick immediately put his hand up, saying,

'Ooh! Ooh Peeta! Pick me! PICK! ME!' I looked at him and Clove said evily,

'Truth or dare Finn?'

'I pick dare, I ain't no damn wussy.' He held his head high, then looked down after Johanna smacked him.

'Girls conference!' Clove yelled, and all the girls went onto the stairs to discuss Finnick's dare.

'What do you think they'll make me do?' He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Dunno. But it must be bad if Jo is involved.' Gale states, and we all nod and agree.

'Maybe they'll make you strip.' I say, laughing. All the guys start laughing including Finnick, who then promptly says,

'That's not fucking funny guys.' He growls as the girls come back giggling like little girls. You know, Katniss looks really cute when she's giggling. Make a mental note to draw that.

'Okay Finnick.' Katniss says.

'We dare you,' Clove said that. Oh no, this is getting creepy.

'To go with,' Madge eyes Finnick and us guys creepily.

'The rest of the guys outside,' Annie states.

'And jump in Peeta's pool,' Johanna laughs as she finishes it.

'With all your clothes off.' The girls chorus. Well, this shouldn't be to- wait what? With ALL the clothes off?

I look at the rest of the guys and see they are almost complete tomatoes, and I must look similar. Finnick has his head in his hands, chorusing, 'Why god why.' Over and over. Gale and I start laughing at Finnick, who suddenly jumps up and onto his feet.

'Let's do this.' He says.

'Let's pretend that we're on Fear Factor.' I say.

'And if we do this we get to hug Joe Rogan!' Gale says dreamily.

'Gale has a man crushhhhhh.' Gale looks at all the girls to see who said it and Katniss is staring right back at him. He growls and does the two-fingers-to-eye thing, while Katniss just flicks him the bird.

'Ooooooooooooh!' The girls say and laugh. Clove shoos us to the pool, then closes the glass door.

Us guys separate to different corners of the yard, so we don't see each others junk while getting undressed.

A few minutes later, Gale, Finnick and I have stripped completely and are about to jump in the pool.

'One..'

'Two..'

'Three!' We all jump in, making a splash so big that we pose a threat to The Sphinx.

The last thing us guys see before hitting the water is a camera flash and a laptop-camera cord.

We are so screwed.

**Authors Note: Like it? Hate it? Review it! This chapter took me ages, I'm getting minor writer's block. Anyway, love you all, read and review. Xoxo - tehstorytellarh**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Not: By the time you guys read this, 'I Miss You Already' will have been deleted. I'm sorry, but I.. didn't like it. It was one of my sloppier pieces of writing, no? But, I will be starting another story soon. So, double action will be on it's way again soon. The summary for said story will be below, bottom authors note. Without further ado, CHAPTER TWELVE!**

_**Clove POV**_

The girls and I waited until the exact moment the boys jumped in, then took the picture. I could practically feel the exhilaration running through my lungs, I was panting so loudly. After the picture was taken, Kat waved the laptop-camera cord and we ran to my place, which was just down the road, about two minutes away. That was all the time it would take for the guys to get clothes on and chase us.

We all run as fast as we can towards my house. Luckily there's vines leading up to my bedroom window, which is partially open.

'C'mon, let's climb, and quickly.' I whisper hurriedly. I jump onto the vine, which is sturdy and can hold a girl's weight, but it would completely collapse under a guy's weight. I'm up the vine in no time, with my camera, then Katniss, with the laptop-camera cord, then Annie, with a mini-laptop, or a Notebook. After Annie is Johanna, who will scope out the area through the attic window. She'll text us when the guys are coming, because we all know the guys won't rest until the have that picture. Little do they know, I'm a mod/admin on the school blog. And now I have this picture...

Madge decided to steal the guys clothes, which they threw at the door before they jumped in. Madge shouldn't be too far away though. In fact, there she is.

I wave through the window and signal the vines. Madge nods and is in my bedroom and has closed the window within a few seconds.

'Clove, the cord.' Katniss says, plugging the cord into the laptop.

'You mean the camera?' I smirk, handing her the camera. I log onto the blog on my mod/admin account, xXTickleMeElmoXx and click **Upload A Post!** The guys are going to hate us for this but I hope they'll forgive us. This site has an approximate amount of 10 people.

It takes a few seconds after updating our newest post that I get a text from Jo.

**JoJo**

**Clove, you done? I see the guys running towards the house! **

**4LeafClover**

**Yeah, just finished. How close are they?**

As soon as I've sent my message, someone knocks at the door REALLY loud. We all gasp and run around.

'Katniss, camera goes in the bush under the window. Same with the laptop-camera cord.' I command, pointing at the window. She nods and hurries to get the cord. She throws the cord and carefully throws the camera, so they're completely hidden from sight.

'Annie, the laptop. Put the laptop at the very bottom of my dirty clothes basket. I'm going to open the door, so hurry.' Annie digs through the dirty clothes like a groundhog and has hidden the laptop in no time.

I call Jo as quickly as my fingers can handle.

'JoJo here, wassup Clove?'

'The guys are here. Get your ass down to my room NOW!'

I hear thumping on stairs and then Johanna is in my room at the doorframe. I click off our line then we go to the door.

'Hello Peeta. Finnick, Gale. What brings you guys here today?' I say, stifling a laugh. They're wearing towels. Just towels.

'We want our clothes back.' Gale says through gritted teeth.

'Sorry, don't have them.' Johanna states, shaking her head.

'What about the camera.' Finnick says, his face going red.

'What camera? We just came here to get some pjs for Peeta's sleepover tonight. Sorry we didn't tell you.' I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

Peeta and the guys mumble and push past us and stomp up to my room.

After the guys have scoped out my room, we all head back to Peeta's place, where the guys get dressed and we watch 'Lady And The Tramp'. We all make forts and lie down together. Katniss shares a fort with Peeta, Annie shares a pillow fort with Finnick, and I share with Johanna. Madge had to leave because her dog had fleas and she wanted to help treat it.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss and I are sharing a pillow fort, eating popcorn and watching 'Lady And The Tramp'. How more romantic can it get?

At one point Katniss stops watching and looks at me for a while.

'What is it?' I smile at her watching me.

'You do know that none of us will ever let you guys live this afternoon down, right?' She says evilly.

'Yes I do, and I also know I'm never inviting you guys to my place EVER AGAIN.' I say rolling over.

'Really? Like, ever?' She says sadly, looking down.

'Well, under certain circumstances, I would.' I say and look at my hands.

'Like these circumstances?' She says and I look at her confusedly.

Then she kisses me and it feels perfect. I kiss her back and realize she smells like...dew and flowers. She pulls away first and she smiles at me.

I smile back and finally, I think she knows how I feel, like I don't need to say anything.

**Authors Note: Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Thanks to all the reviewers 3 Like I promised, the summary to my new story. If you know what it'll be about, tell me! :D**

**The world is ending as we know it.. nothing can ever be the same. A small group of survivors makes their way through the wreckage once known as their home, not expecting to find any survivors, that are.. not the walking dead. Little did they know, it's possible to survive on your own in wreckage out there...**

**LIKE THAT? If it isn't good, tell me. I may or may not make it, depending on your guys' reaction to it. Love you all read and review xoxo – tehstorytellarh**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hallo e'rry body! I am back! (You think I'm back but I is!) If you get that reference you get a highfive. This chapter will contain :**

**Sexual References (Duh)**

**Sass (Duh)**

**And YouTuber references. **

**LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW! Xoxo-tehstorytellarh**

**Clove POV**

I wake up to find Johanna cuddling me, aka, being the big spoon. I jolt away before I can think and she wakes up with a scream.

'Aaaaaa!' She shrieks, and I start laughing, quietly. She puts her hands over her mouth and her body starts to shake, and her eyes close. We both laugh silently, our bodies shaking even more as we hear the other yawn and say,

'Who screamed just before?' And,

'Did Clove and Jo not hear that?' We stop laughing when we hear this,

'I'm just gonna grab some water, see if they'll like that.'

We both stop and stare at eachother, and we peek out of our fort. Katniss gets up and begins to walk to Peeta's kitchen. Johanna and I start to slowly ruffle our covers, to make the impression that we are waking up. We both yawn loudly and talk to each other like this,

'Oi, what the hell were you doing CUDDLING me?'

'I did no such thing Missy.'

'Well then why did I wake up to someone hugging me from my backside?'

'I have no idea, maybe it was a 'winkwink' dream from old Clovie's brain?'

'What are you talking about?' We both know by now Katniss would have stopped getting the water to listen.

'Well all I'm saying is that you MIGHT wanna check your underwears.'

We're both giggling by now, but silently, when we hear,

'Excuse us, but can you two break it up?' Finnick calls.

'Fine!' I call back, and Johanna and I climb out of our fort to meet the rest of the group.

'So ladies, care to tell us what was going on in your fort?' Peeta asks, with Katniss sitting on his lap.

'Care to tell US what's going on THERE?' Johanna says and points at the two of them. Katniss blushes and Peeta looks away. Finnick and Annie laughs, as do Johanna and I.

'Let's just say I woke up to an interesting... event.' I laugh, as does Johanna.

'Well, what should we do today buddies?' Annie says, looking around.

'Well I'm doing something with Cato today, so I'm out.'

'I have a date.' Johanna states, and we all look at her.

'WHAT?' Katniss says, looking at her in disbelief.

'Yeah, I have a date with G-... someone today.'

'Well Annie and I have a swim meet today, so we've gotta go now.' Finnick and Annie pick up their swim bags and bid us goodbye.

The rest of us talk for a while, then at about 12.00 my phone vibrates.

**From: Cato;)**

**Hey babe, I'll be at your place in 30 minutes, kay? Love you**

**To: Cato;)**

**I'm just leaving Peeta's now to get home. Love youxoxo**

'Ok, sorry guys, but I've gotta go. Cato's giving me only 30 to get ready.' I pick up my bag and I wave a goodbye to the rest of the group.

'Actually, I have to go too. I'm meeting my date at around... 1:30 ish. That gives me hardly any time to get ready.'

'Bye guys!' Peeta and Katniss wave goodbye.

I'll need to get to my house quick, so I start sprinting.

Once I get to my place I open the door with my key, then put it back in my bag. I walk in and close the door behind me and look up, to find the one person I did NOT want to see today.

He looks at me and then to my parents sitting on the couch.

My parents look at me confusedly and then at each other.

He then says,

'Is everybody confuuuused?'

I take his arm roughly and I drag him up to my room then close the door.

'Look, I don't know why you're here and I certainly don't like it. But I have a boyfriend now, who can beat you up easy.'

'Who is it? Nobody's as TOUGH as I am!' He states, puffing his chest out. I look at him like he's stupid, which he is.

'Nobody's as HANDSOME and as TOUGH as me!' He yells out my window and I pull him back inside, resisting the urge to push him out.

'You think you're handsome but you're NOT!' I yell at him, and before I can push him away, he kisses me, pushing me against the wall and pushing my hands up on the wall so I can't push him away. I feel disgusting, like I'm about to throw up. I open my eyes and look to see if he's restrained my legs, but it doesn't look like it. Maybe I can kick him in the balls? That's when I look to see Cato at my door, looking at me with pained eyes. He look in his eyes changes from pain and sadness to anger and disappointment.

He turns and storms away, and a few seconds later I hear the door slam downstairs.

Angrily, I kick him in the balls, to which he recoils and lets go of my wrists. I push past him and run down the stairs and out the door, looking up and down the street. I see Cato walking away from my house, hands in his pockets.

'CATO!' I call out, and he turns around with hope in his eyes, then sees me. I run towards him and reach him in no time.

I grab his wrist.

'Cato, I am so sorry, but it wa-'

'I saw it. Don't try to apologise.' He rips his wrist out of my grasp and walks away. I crumple on the sidewalk and curl into a ball. I feel my whole body start to shake, my sobs wracking my body. I feel someone pick me up and carry me, but I pay no attention to it.

All I can think of is that Cato dumped me. And he was the best thing I ever had. I suddenly stop crying, and that's when I remember.

Warfstache don't take no shit from no-one.

**Authors Note: If you got the references to YouTubers, I love you. 3 And yes, her name is Clove Warfstache. Oooh baby, what a sexy name. But now –**

**Who kissed Clove in her room?**

**Who's Johanna dating? (Even though it's extremely obvious)**

**What's Katniss and Peeta's status?  
LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW! Xoxo-tehstorytellarh**


	14. Chapter 14 holy shit, im still alive

**Authors Note: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! How has your lives been? Mine has been filled with absolute SICKNESS. Wah, shit life. Anyway, this chapter features :**

**Sexual References/Sex Scenes (If you're squirmish don't read or just skip Johanna's POV, all good and happy after that)**

**Self Abuse (Don't any of you hurt yourselves. You are all beautiful, and you are all valuable and wanted, it just needed to be in the chapter, sorry if I offend anyone.)**

**Aaaaaaaaaand major fluffiness.**

**Love you all. Read and review DEWDS! Lol what am I doing with my life.**

**Johanna POV**

I smirk as I see Clove booking it towards her house. I mean, seriously, she lives like 10 minutes away, she doesn't need to rush. I walk to my place, which is sadly about 20 minutes away, giving me even less time to get ready. Usually I wouldn't take so long to get ready, but I'm surprisingly excited for my date with Gale. Most dates I go on, I don't tell the girls about. But they also most of the time end in sex. Not that I don't like it. Trust me, I love it. Most of the time I'm the one initiating it, whether I'm drunk or completely sober, it's usually me throwing myself at the guys. I'm not going to do that tonight. I'm just going to dress in clothes that hug me in all the right places, and hopefully he will initiate it.

I get home quickly enough, but not as fast as I would like. I push open the front door and am met by the noise of my TV blaring. I look in the lounge room and see my parents dancing together, laughing and smiling. I look at them as if they're crazy, because they don't do this very often. They see me staring and my mother comes up to me, grinning from ear to ear, like Peeta does.

'Jo! Guess what!' She squeals, grabbing my hands and spinning me around. I laugh at her happiness.

'What is it?' I say, laughing and spinning around. My dad stops me mid-spin and hugs me tightly.

'We won the lottery Jo! We won't have any more money problems from now on!' I look at him with wide eyes. The lottery? But.. that means we've won like... 20 million dollars! They look at me expectantly, waiting for a reaction. I smile widely and hug them both.

We break away and they continue dancing together. I climb up the stairs two at a time, my heart racing. Well, I defs had SOMETHING to tell the girls. I considered calling KitKat, but I thought against it. I wanted to be ready when Gale got here. I push my door open and shut it behind me quietly. Even when I push the door closed, it sounds like I'm slamming it, which is unfortunate.

I throw my bag onto the floor next to my bed, and then I check out my wardrobe. I quickly scan my clothes, and decide to go for a simple, yet seductive outfit. I borrowed this from Clove, so I know she won't mind. It's shorts, with a deep blue shirt, that hangs off one shoulder. I curl my hair, and put some black Converse. I quickly put on some concealer, and some glittery eye shadow. I'm just finishing up my lip gloss when the doorbell rings. I quickly look myself over in the mirror.

_I would do me,_ I think, chuckling quietly. I run downstairs, where my parents are still dancing. I tell them I won't be home until late, and they say they're spending the night at a fancy hotel, courtesy of Dad's boss. A congratulations if you will. I smile and pull the door open.

Gale stands there, with flowers. He's wearing faded skinny jeans and a grey v-neck shirt, showing off his muscles. He smiles shyly at me, and holds out the flowers. I smile back and say,

'They're beautiful.'

'You look nice, Jo.' I smirk at his shyness.

'I won't bite. _At least not until later..._' I say, murmuring the last part to myself. I wave Gale inside while I go to put the flowers in my room. I quickly sprint up the stairs and place the flowers carefully on my bed. I smell them quickly, and I think to myself,

_They're primroses... that child just can't escape anyone, can she?_

I run downstairs yet again, and Gale holds his hand out to me.

_Ever the gentleman.._ I smirk, and grab his hand and run out the door, catching him by surprise. I slam the door behind me. This evening will be interesting.

**A/N: Skipping the date because I'm rushing and because it would've been boring. Now onto Jo and Gale in the future! '**

***WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH***

**GalePOV**

Jo was... absolutely beautiful. I thought she would've worn the tightest and shortest dress she had, but she went simple. I'm driving her back to her place, while she tells me her parents won't be home tonight and that they won't be home until late tomorrow night. I know she's trying to hint at sex, and honestly, what else was I expecting? The football guys had told me of their tales with her, so I don't know why I thought this date would be any different.

I pull up outside her place, and we get out of the car. I walk her to the door silently. She opens the door and looks at me expectantly.

'This was a really good date, Jo.' I say, feeling the corners of my mouth pulling up.

'I agree. We should do this again sometime.' She tugs on my wrist, inching her way inside. I pull my wrist out of her grasp and shake my head.

'No Jo. We are not having sex. God, this was our first date! What are you thinking?' I say, shaking my head.

'I...I..I ju.. I..'

'You need to know people before you get intimate with them, it's the whole point.' I begin to continue when she interrupts,

'I just wanted to be loved. All my life, my parents didn't give a living fuck about me, then we suddenly win the fucking lottery and it's all like they've always loved me! Do you know, how it feels to live a life where you appear all tough and hard on the outside, when on the inside you're broken and one comment can break you down to nothing? That was, and still is, my childhood Gale! I felt like, those guys loved me. The way they treated me felt right. I never meant to be passed around like that. It wasn't my intention. It just... felt right.' She says, then her eyes go wide. She slams the door in my face, leaving me standing outside, shocked. My phone vibrates, and I have a text saying,

_**You tell no-one. **_

I go to my car, and keep silent. I delete the message, making a promise I know I can keep.

**PeetaPOV**

'Finn, man, just get the guys over here. I know a way we can get the girls of our dreams.' I say into my phone exasperatedly.

'But duuuuuude, Annie's overrrrrr.'

'I NO CARE!'

'Fine. Coming now.' He hangs up on me and I fall back on my bed, looking back at the paper spread out on my computer desk. The school's prom is coming soon, and us guys wanna be as romantic as possible.

Soon enough, Finnick, Cato and Gale are sitting in my lounge room. We talk for a while about the girls and their traits, when I hear a knock on the door.

'I got it!' I yell and run to the door before the others can. They follow close behind me though.

I open the door and look around. No one's there, only a note. It reads,

_**Dear boys,**_

_**We know what you're up to. And yes, we all say yes to our dates. Gale can go with Madge, Finnick with Annie, Peeta with Katniss, Cato with Clove and Marvel with Glimmer. If Thresh asks, he's going with a new girl who's going to be in our group from now on. Her name's Mari.**_

_**Don't bother with your cute date proposals. We handled them for you.  
**_

_**Love, The Mockingjays.**_

I glance at the guys, who are shell-shocked. They look at me with wide eyes. I trudge back to my bedroom and they follow me, staring at their feet. I ball up the papers and toss them in the bin, and we try to think of another spontaneous thing to do for the girls.

**Authors Note: SORRYYYYY! I know I haven't updated in forevs, but I did an extra long chapter for you all, since I doooo l000ve you all. Also, anyone else pumped that their crush might ask to be their Valentinee? I know I am! **

**So, the self abuse wasn't in this chapter. If you don't wanna read about it next chapter, skip Clove's POV please, I don't want to offend anyone. Just giving a heads up. **

**SONG OF THE DAY – One Direction Kiss You – Holy shit I love this song so much**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY – Hey, hey hey! Shut up. – Best friend Lauren. Telling me to shut up because I am silleh. **

**TV SHOW OF THE DAY – Glee. DUH! IF YOU DIDNT KNOW THIS THEN I DONT REALLY CARE BUT DOING CAPS MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**NAME OF THE DAY – Er. Uh. *derp- Probably ... a boys name would be Geoffrey, a girls name would be Katie. Oh yeah, I went there.**

**BYE , LOVE YOU ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: HALLO! This chapter WILL contain self abuse, so if you don't wanna know, skip Clove's POV for the graphic parts. Other POV's will mention it, but none will be ESPECIALLY gorey. They will only reference it. Without further ado, I love you AWL, and here's the next chapter.**

**This is here so you can scroll without seeing the gore. :/**

**ClovePOV**

I stay planted on the sidewalk for a solid five minutes before my parents come to find me. My dad picks me up and carries me home, while my mum holds my hand the whole time. Once we're home, I still haven't said one word. Dad tucks me into bed and mum puts some dinner on my bedside table. I glance at my dinner every now and then, with no appetite whatsoever. Mum and dad keep checking in on me, but soon after they go to sleep, I'm left alone. I glance at my plate continuously, nervously almost. I haven't had the nerve to call Cato, let alone talk to him. I've just looked at our old pictures together. Smiling, thinking we would be forever. Cato WAS my forever. I can never move on...

I glance over at my food again, still untouched. The pristine silverware...

Without thinking, and without emotion, I grab the knife.

I stare at my wrist, the bracelet that Cato gave me for our two year anniversary. If I were to die, I would want to die wearing something Cato gave me.

I look at my wrist once more, holding the knife over it. Quickly, I bring the knife down to my wrist. I hiss when I see blood flowing from my arm. I decide it's enough when my vision begins to fade out. I don't have time to place the knife back on the bedside table before I black out.

**Okay, it's over. You're safe here. So here comes the interesting part. We still don't know who kissed Clove before, making her do this. Well, it'll become evident soon. Now, onto TEH KATNISS POV! Oh yeah. This takes place two days after the Clove thing.**

**KatnissPOV**

No-one can believe what Clove did to herself. I mean, I'm her best friend and I still do not know her motives. Cato seemed concerned, but Clove refused to let him into her hospital room. I don't know what's going on there, but I promised myself and Clove I wouldn't pry.

Peeta seems down because The Mockingjays, otherwise known as us girls, shut down his cute prom plans. Little do they know, us girls have our own prom plans.

We're going to perform a song at prom, which is a week away today. Tonight Annie, Madge, Clove, Mari and I are gonna shop for dresses, while the guys go get their tuxes.

After school Annie and I run to my car where Clove waits with a smirk on her face. She's still wearing her bandages, but that can't stop her having fun.

We hop in the car, Madge close behind us. She starts giggling with Mari in the back.

We get to the boutique in no time, the guys following us in Gale's car. The place where they're getting their tuxedos is across from the boutique. I talked to the owner of the boutique yesterday and we are... close now, I guess. We walk in and I am greeted with a pair of warm arms. I hug back, and when I pull away I smile.

'Katniss. So wonderful to see you again. Please, introduce me to these lovely ladies.' Cinna says, gesturing to Clove, Madge and Mari.

'Cinna, this is Madge.' Madge waves at him and he shakes her hand.

'That's Clove.' She smiles and shakes Cinna's hand carefully. He kisses her wrist, making her blush and look away.

'And this is Mari. She's new to our school.' He gives her a quick hug before clapping his hands together.

'Well girls, let's find you dresses.' Cinna gestures for us to follow him, but as we turn to follow him we hear,

'WAIT!'

We all whip around and we see Annie rush into Cinna's store, breathing deeply, hands on her knees.

'I missed...the bus... I had to run... give me a minute...' She says and puts her bag on the floor. I take her bag.

'I'm gonna put it in the car.' I say and walk outside. I take my keys out of my jeans pocket and throw Annie's bag in the backseat. I also grab her water bottle, she looks like she needed it. I slam the car door shut, if I don't it won't lock the car properly. I turn the key and put them back in my pocket, just in time to see the guys walking out of Portia's shop. Portia is Cinna's business partner, but I find it peculiar that Cinna sells dresses and Portia sells tuxedos. It's their career choice though. The guys see me and hide the tuxedos behind their backs. I cross my arms and start laughing. They poke their tounges out and yell at me,

'NO PEEKS!'

'WHYY?'

'BECAUSE WE SAID SOO!' They walk off, arm in arm. Oh god, these guys are the only people I can imagine myself friends with.

I walk back inside, the bell making a tingling sound as I open the door. I walk over to Annie and hand her the water bottle. She grins widely at me and gulps down the whole bottle and breathes deeply.

'Kay, I'm good now.' Cinna smiles and gestures for us to follow him.

'So, Kat, what about the other girl? I thought you said there was one more coming.' I play with one of my curls as I say,

'Glimmer already got her dress, conincidentally, she got it here. Blonde hair, pink lips? She came in yesterday she said.'

'Oh yes. She doesn't look like the type of girl you would hang out with. Oh, but darling, I didn't think you would hang out with any of these girls!' He says, patting my shoulder and grinning. I scowl and proceed to tell Cinna how Clove, Annie and I managed to get Mari onto the cheerleading team.

'Ms. Bouras was pleased to have Mari on the team. We were one girl short, and Mari is small and very flexible.' I say, and Clove and Annie nod.

'No I'm not guys.' Mari says, blushing.

'That's wonderful Mari. Madge, do you have an interest in cheerleading?' Cinna says, stopping before the satin curtains leading to his 'special' dresses.

'Nope. I prefer to cheer on the girls.'

Cinna nods and clasps his hands together.

'Well ladies, are you ready?' We all nod eagerly and gasp when Cinna pulls the curtains back.

The dresses are _SOOO_ beautiful.

Madge runs straight to a hot pink dress, and cradles it in her arms. Clove and I roll our eyes to see the sight.

Clove sees a black and purple floor length dress and her eyes widen. The top is black with a black flower tying the black and purple together. She skips off to the dressing rooms and I look around. I spot a black and silver dress that goes to my knee. Cinna sees me looking at it and smiles. He walks over to it and hands it to me to try on.

_**GAH! Sorry, that's all. Links to the dresses are here – **_

_**Katniss - . **_

_**Clove - . **_

_**Mari - img/pb/849/150/421/421150849_ **_

_**Madge - .  
Glimmer - www. **_

_**Sorry about the random people, but yeah. You get the point. Next chapter will be PeetasPOV and it will be in the PROOOOOOM! Love you all read and review. **_

_**Xoxo teya**_


	16. SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER

_**Hey guys! I'm feeling excited and generous, so you can sumbit a character! Yaaaay! Form here -**_

_**NAME - **_

_**AGE - **_

_**PERSONALITY - **_

_**GENDER - **_

_**FRIENDS - **_

_**GROUP - (popular, nerd ect)**_

_**DESCRIPTION - (what they look like, send me a pic of you can)**_

_**GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry guys, yet again, my laptop is not working. I'll try to update with a HUUUUGE chapter whenever I can, but for now, if you wants all teh spoilers, msg me**_

_**and I'll give you my Kik name for talk time. Love you all, BYE BYE!**_


	18. Chapter 18 - This Is Exhilirating -Part1

_**Terribly sorry for the long wait; if you had read my recent updates, you would know my computron had stopped working. As always, expect drama. This chapter we introduce the new character! Yay! The person who submitted said character will be mentioned, as always, down the bottom, along with something I'm introducing. If you PM me, or review, I will give you a shout-out down the bottom and read your stories ^-^ Now, onto the couples in the future.**_

_**P.S - I know the dress links didn't work. Stop PM'ing me about it. I'm going to put them on my profile.**_

**CatoPOV**

I walk out of Portia's tux shop with the rest of the guys. Even though my expression stays falsely happy and content, my inside is boiling with anger and rage; and hurt and depression.

I don't know why she would cheat on me, but when I went to see her in hospital and she rejected me, it seemed as though she felt... remorse.

_**Okay, that's it. LOL, no it's not. But I tricked you, didn't I? This next scene is set the night before prom.**_

**KatnissPOV**

I yawn and stretch, before slumping back down lazily in my bed. Then, when my phone starts ringing, I am forced to get up and grab it... all the way on the other side of the god damn room.

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime so, lose yourself in the mus-_

**Katniss **Peeta

**Who is this and it better be worth it.**

Well, well, someone's a liiiitle tired todayy.

**Oh hi Peeta. What do you need?**

Do you seriously not know? Katniss, it's the day before prom.

What? How could I have let this slide? Annie, Madge and Glimmer were going to kill me. Clove and Mari probably forgot too. I'm hoping.

**Oh. Okay, can you come pick me up in about thirty?**

Sure. Anything for yoou.

**Byee.**

I click off our line and trudge to my bathroom. I carelessly flick the hot water on and stick my hand underneath to check if it's too hot. Sleepy, dumbass me forgets that I flicked the HOT switch, not the cold switch. The water comes rushing out and I jerk my hand away faster than you could say 'I just burned myself'. I yelp and in my burned and sleepy state I yell,

'Oh, fuck me sideways!'

'Enough with the dreams Katniss! I can hear you from my room.' I sigh at Prim. She was so pure once. Now she's like me and Johanna.

I carelessly (once again) climb into the shower after stripping myself of my clothes. I don't mind the water too much, even though I can see my sensitive olive skin start to go red.

I climb out five minutes later, and dry my hair. It takes a fairly long time, considering how much hair I have.

I check my phone and see Peeta's coming to pick me up in ten minutes.

Well, fuck.

I bolt to my wardrobe, suddenly awake. I pull out a pair of worn jeggings, a white singlet and a grey cardigan. I pull on the first shoes I see, which I sigh at.

They were the shoes Finnick got me for my seventh birthday.

At the time I wasn't nearly as girly as I was now. I climbed up high into trees, went hunting and always got hurt, because I never wore shoes.

See, when climbing a tree, shoes can hurt, and socks don't exactly make it easier to climb. So, I climbed without shoes or socks. Then, when I plummeted to the ground, with no-one to catch me, I would almost certainly get hurt.

So, Finnick decided to give me comfortable, height-boosting shoes. Shoes that hardly any girl would own.

Air Jordans.

I slip them onto my feet, admiring the soft, comforting feel of them. I look at myself in the mirror; I look okay, but the question is, will Peeta like it?

_**That's it. So, there's going to be a few more chapters before prom begins, so they'll be split into parts. Also, will be starting a new HG story. That's right, another one. It'll be called 'I'm Hunting For You' and it'll mainly be Peetniss, with a little bit of Odesta. **_

_**Love you all, see you next time. Reviews, favourites, follows, and PM's make me happy!**_

_**P.S - hungergameshgfan, your character will be coming soon. TRUST ME DOOD! Also, thanks to, **_

_**-hungergameshgfan**_

_**-FirePearl97**_

_**-Stealthy 1**_

_**-FRESHiceCREAMhYuNa**_

_**-pinkyjazz2nd**_

_**-All the Guests**_

_**-NyanPeetaCatMellark12**_

_**AND YOU! Even if you don't have an account, review as a guest. I saw that, just yestermorning, my view count was over four thousand and a half. You don't know how much it means to me, a twelve year old girl just starting year 7, to see that. It means the world to me. Thank you all, for, well changing my life. I've been happier, more upbeat and just generally joyful ever since I started writing this story. BYE BYE!**_


	19. DEAR GOD IM SORRY

**HI GUYS. IF ANYONE IS STILL READING THIS. Sorry for not updating in literally forever, but I've been really busy, starting highschool, graduating, all that stuff. Now I'm back on track, getting back to writing. If there's anything you want me to add/take away from the story, tell me and I'll definetly think about it. Also, leave a review or message me if I should start a Wattpad account. A friend of mine got me into it, so I'm thinking about it. Go check it out, it's a really good site. ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Onto the story. Sorry. Once again. Yeah. I'll stop blabbing on now. Allons-o, allons-y!**

**Katniss POV.**

I look in the mirror and turn, admiring how the whole outfit looks with the shoes. God, am I really thinking that? Wow, being with Peeta has made me more of a girl. Not that I regret being with him. He's an awesome boyfriend. I l...I like him alot. I don't think I'm ready to say it to him. What if he doesn't say it back? I don't think I could take that. Now I'm rambling. I hate when I ramble. I lose track of basically everything. It could seem like I'm rambling for like two minutes, then next thing I know it's been half an hour. I shake my head, blinking my eyes a few times to bring myself back to reality. I run a brush through my hair, until it's wavy. I bring a little bit to the front, and shake it a few times.

'There..' I whisper to myself.

'You look beautiful.' I gasp, and spin around, just to see Peeta standing in my doorway, leaning on the frame.

'When did you..?'

'About five minutes ago.' He says, pointing to the clock on my desk.

'Oh. Well, what do you wanna do today?' I say, walking over to my bed, grabbing my phone, compact and throwing them into a over-the-shoulder bag, then doing it up.

'I was thinking just something relaxing. Like, oh, I don't know. A theme park?' He said, grinning. I smiled at him, putting my sunglasses on.

'Perfect.' I said, grabbing his hand and shutting my bedroom door.

**Peeta POV.**

I take my car keys out of my pocket, and open the car doors, opening Katniss' for her.

'I meant it you know.'

'Hmm?' She says, looking at me confusedly.

'You look amazing.' I say, bringing a light blush to her cheeks. I chuckle and turn the engine on, the radio coming to life.

_**'Today we've got some special guests in the studio with us today, MKTO! So, word is you've recently released a new song. Mind telling us the name?'**_

_'It's called "Classic." We reckon it's pretty good, better than "Thank You", in our opinion.'_

**_'Well lucky for everyone listening, we have it here today! "Classic" by MKTO!'_**

**Katniss****_ Peeta _****_Both_**

Hey, where's the drums?

Wooo, ohh

Let's go!

_**Woo girl you're shining, like a 5th Avenue diamond**_

_**And tey don't make you like they used to**_

_**You're never going out of style**_

**Woo pretty baby, **

**This world might've gone crazy,**

**The way you saved me, who could blame me**

**When I just wanna make you smile**

_**I wanna thrill you like Michael**_

**I wanna to kiss you like Prince**

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathoway**_

_**Write a song for you like this**_

_**You're over my head, I'm outta my mind,**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**_

**Baby you're so classic ****_(Yeah yeah)_**

**_(Gone plastic)_**

**Baby you're so classic ****_(Yeah yeah)_**

**Baby youu, **

**Baby you're so classic**

_**Four thousand roses, anything for you to notice**_

_**All the way to serenade you**_

_**Doing it's not your style**_

**Ima, pick you up in a, Caddilac,**

**Like a, gentleman bringin', glamour back**

**Keep it real to real in the way I feel, **

_**I could walk you down the aisle.**_

_**I wanna do you like Michael,**_

_**I wanna kiss you like Prince,**_

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathoway**_

_**Write a song for you like this**_

**You're over my head, I'm outta my mind**

_**Thinkin' I was born in the wrong time**_

_**It's not a rewind, everything it so thrownback, yeah**_

_**I kinda like it, like it**_

**Outta my league, old school chic**

**Like a moviestar, from a silver screen**

_**You're one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic (Yeah yeah)**_

_**Baby you're so classic (Yeah yeah)**_

**Baby you're so classic**

_**Baby you're class, and baby you're sic**_

_**I never met a girl like you, until we met**_

_**A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's**_

_**You got met trippin' out like the 60's - hippies**_

**Queen of the discotheque**

**A 70's dream with an 80's vest**

**Pepper, Beyonce, Marilyn, Massive**

_**Girl you're timeless, just so classic**_

We stop there, because my phone starts ringing. Since I'm driving, I toss it to Katniss, who catches it and answers it while I turn the radio down a little.

'He's driving, so no.'

'Really? That's so cute!'

'No, she'll love it I swear. What time?'

'We can do that. Going to a theme park, so we'll leave a little earlier to help out.'

'Mkay. See you later.'

She hangs up and holds my phone.

'What's up?' I say, looking at her through the corner of my eye.

'Cato has a plan. To get Clove back.'

'Cato did something? And I'm guessing we're needed here.'

'Well, yes. They're both our friends, so we should help them. Cato needs us at his place by six, tonight.'

During the rest of the car ride, Katniss explains Cato's plan to me.

'So that's it basically.' She says, getting out of the car once we get to the theme park.

'Okay. Now, let's enjoy our day together. It's a rare thing when we get one of those.' I say, taking a hold of her hand. She smiles and squeezes my hand.

**A/N: Oh man I'm evil. I DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU WHAT THE PLAN IS. Anyway, this is such a bad chapter and I know it, because it's just a filler so far. As always. CHEAP SELF PLUGS UP AHEAAAAAAD.**

**HEY! Kik me - tehstorytellarh**

**Or you can stick to stalking me on Twitter - storytellah_**

**BYE.**


End file.
